RWBY 10
by CrashPlayz4fun
Summary: When walking along the forest, Ruby finds a watch that grants her great power. And after being kicked out of Beacon and making new friends, Ruby will use her new powers to save the world. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Ben 10 is owned by Cartoon Network) !No Ben !No Crescent Rose
1. The watch from space

RWBY 10

CHAPTER 1: THE WATCH FROM SPACE

Ruby was having a bad day. First her "friends" go fight Grimm without her, then they went off to go to a rated R movie. Ruby had wanted to go but they told her "she was too young" as the movie was 17+ so she went off into the Forever Forest to fight Grimm to calm her nerves 

"Why can't I go with those guys I'm a big girl I drink milk" Ruby sulked as she made her way through the forest. "I mean honestly I could do cool things too," Ruby said annoyed. She then noticed a pack of beowulves and smirked as she ran towards them 

_In space_

A giant menacing creature with tentacles on his face was on a spaceship this creature's name was _**vilgax**_. Also known as one of the worst and most evil beings in the galaxy. His ship shot out a blast at a smaller green ship he then said "Prepare to board I want the _**Omnitrix**_ now" His minion then responded with "My lord our ship force fields have been deactivated somehow". Not long after that was said The smaller ship fired out a blast at Vilgax blasting him away and critically injuring him. His minion then proceeds to fire at the ship which sent out a small pod headed down towards the earth. 

"Master The Omnitrix is not on it seems to have been sent down to the planet below," The Minion said fearfully "ARE YOU KIDDING ME THIS BATTLE NEARLY COST ME MY LIFE AND YOU'RE SAYING IT'S NOT ON," Vilgax said lividly. "Master we can send drones to find and retrieve the Omnitrix" The minion added "WELL?! GET TO IT" Vilgax roared. The minion quickly sent drones to go and find the Omnitrix 

_Back with Ruby_

Ruby had just killed at least a dozen Beos and was walking along when she noticed a... "Shooting star," Ruby said in amazement. She then made a wish "Shooting star I wish I was cool and Awesome like my friends and I could help and save more people" She then looked up and... THE SHOOTING STAR WAS ROCKETING TOWARD HER. 

Ruby tried to run but the explosion sent her flying

Her aura saved her but when she looked around.. "MY BABY" Ruby screamed in horror at what happened to her Sniper-Rifle scythe, Crescent Rose. She then looked inside the crater that was created before she fell down in the hole she then saw a large pod before it opened up to reveal.."A watch? What's a watch doing in outer space" Ruby questioned. The watch was black with light grey bands running along with it with a button that were red along with a red Hourglass. 

She looked on before reaching to grab it but then it jumped on her wrist she screamed trying to shake it off. After 2 mins of her just trying to remove the device on her wrist she realized that she couldn't get it off she started messing with the buttons on the watch. One button caused the watch to pop up as the watch showed what looked to be a humanoid with fire on its head "cool" was all ruby said before she pushed the dial down her eyes widened as she felt her body rapidly heat up before she looked down on herself. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a deeper voice than Ruby's normal high pitched scream pierced the air "IM ON FIRE IM ON FIRE YAHHHH" Ruby continued to scream bloody murder before she realized one key thing" Wait to hold on I'm on fire but I don't feel like it check me out I'm a hottie" She said laughing at her own corny joke before she created a mini fire on her finger she then saw a tree perfect target. 

She then threw the fireball which tore through the tree like it was nothing "oh yeah that's what I'm talkin' about" she said but then she saw lasers shooting other parts of the forest she turned around seeing 2 drones after seeing her said droned recognized the Omnitrix before firing on her " oh yeah you want some of me come and get it" Ruby taunted. 

The drones tried to shoot at her but Ruby dodged and shot out 2 fireballs which smashed into both of them "sterrrike" Ruby said as she got 2 but then 2 more decided to show up. 

Ruby then shot out more fireballs but missed her targets she then started shooting at random still messing. Ruby realizing that they drones weren't dumb shot a ball when they tried to dodge she willed it to blow up and when it did both of the drones were destroyed "aw yeah whose bad I'm bad uh huh" 

Ruby said in celebration. It wasn't long before she noticed that in her haste to destroy the drones she had set the forest on fire "Oh man I'm gonna get so busted for this" Ruby took no chances of someone seeing her so she snuck Back to the TEAM RWBY dorm. 

Team RWBY and Team JNPR were coming back from the movie "That movie were amazing" Yang said laughing. "For 50 cents I'll suck your-" Jaune was cut off by Ren tapping him and showing that there was a fire in Forever Forest. 

Weiss then stomped up to the dorms looking for a certain someone. She swung open Ruby's closet she always hid in when she caused trouble.

Only when Wiess opened it instead of Ruby there was some flaming creature inside "W-Weiss how was the movie" The creature said

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Weiss's scream tore through beacon as she saw the flaming creature she then grabbed the nearest item to use as a weapon before she started wilding swinging a plunger at the creature.

"Wait Weiss it's your best friend," The creature said trying to dodge Weiss's wild swinging "I only have one best friend now what are you doing in her closet" Weiss screamed still trying to whack the monster. The creature then looked at her and said "Weiss you really think I'm your best friend" the creature said honestly and full of emotion, Weiss looked at the monster before realizing "R-Ruby"? Weiss asked then she said, "N-NO you dolt I was testing you". 

Ruby was having none of it jumping on Weiss squealing "Ruby stop your on fire" Weiss said trying to break out the death hug Ruby then apologized but she then tried to explain what had happened to the forest

"wheniwaswalkingthroughforestthispodflewatmeanddestroyedcrecentrosetheniwenttograbitbutitjumpedonmywristtheniturnedintothisfiregirlthenfoughtthesedronesthentheforestwasonfireandimsosorry"

Ruby said all in one breath. Weiss just looked at her friend and partner ready to say something when Yang burst in "Weiss what happened where's Rub.." Yang stopped speaking when she saw the flaming monster inside the dorm "Yang it's me Ruby" Ruby explained. Yang just looked at Weiss who then also said it was Ruby. After Ruby yet again explained what happened this time in a more controlled way the symbol on her chest started to beep and flash red "Umm what's that mean" Yang asked

Beep

Beep

Beeeeep

In a red flash standing in the middle of the room instead of a fire monster was Ruby Rose "I'm back to being me" Ruby said excitedly Ruby then looked at the watch on her wrist to see the red button was now Black she shrugged it off happy to be herself again. Blake and JNPR came in seeing Ruby, Yang, and Weiss they were also told about what Ruby did "Ruby I Can't believe you would be so irresponsible with your power" Jaune said trying to sound like an authority figure but sounding more jauney like as everyone looked at him as if he were crazy to even Ruby as everyone knew Ruby was irresponsible with something new especially if it was some kind of weapon 

Ruby tried to tell them about it but in the middle of her explanation Jaune said "wait how about you try to turn into a different alien to stop those robots outside" Wait what!" Ruby yelled she then ran to the window to see the same drones that attacked her blasting the campus as the huntsmen and huntresses in training tried to fight them off but the drones were more powerful than expected already having injured many of them.

Ruby looked on in horror looking at the scene in front of her "I can't believe this those people are getting hurt because of me" She said clearly upset due to her watch getting those people hurt. Weiss walked up to her but Yang held her back knowing how Ruby got when she wanted to protect everyone she twisted the dial to an alien with long flowing hair when she pressed the dial she could literally feel her humanity being taken away. 

When the alien emerged she was godly rippling with power her red body her voice boomed across them " **I will put an end to this madness"**

Ruby said before flying off outside everyone watched on as Ruby destroyed drone after drone after drone going on a path of destruction she then looked down over everyone who looked at her with strange looks as she said **"attention you worthless human scum"** Her voice boomed across the campus " **you have proven useless nothing but good for nothing brats who can't handle the simplest of problem you idioti-** a bullet stopped her mid-sentence she looked at the stupid 3rd year who wanted a death wish with a blast of energy she split his weapon in half **"you dare try to go against me I will now show you the power of Ultima".**

She then charged up an energy blast but she was knocked out of the sky and sent crashing through beacon before landing in the ground she got up before a shock through her sent her to her knees last she saw was Yang, Blake, and Weiss running towards her screaming stop and she saw Ozpin before he said "Time to rest anodite" was the last thing she heard before she passed out. 

Ruby woke up in the infirmary before looking around she then saw Ozpin who said "I heard about everything Miss Rose it's time for talk was all he said. 


	2. A mad beach Doctor

CHAPTER 2

Ozpin was a man of mysteries appeared out of nowhere a prodigy that had more experience than the average huntsman.

He was known as one of the best and here he was talking to Ruby Rose while she sat in an infirmary bed.

"Headmaster Ozpin where am I?" Ruby questioned still not fully awake. "You Miss Rose are in the infirmary you went on a rampage almost hurting students your omni...watch seems to turn you into alien creatures and one seemingly called Ultima seems to have changed your personality slightly" Ozpin said.

Ruby looked at him he seemed like he was going to say something but then held his tongue she tried to remember last night before as she did one thing came into her mind "Hey Headmaster why did you call me an Anodite"Ruby said, Ozpin seemed to look shocked before saying "Miss rose I remember nothing of this I have never even heard of a word Anodite please miss rose stop making up words." Ozpin said trying to cover himself. Ruby went along with it hoping to get out soon

 _ **TIMESKIP: 3 WEEKS**_

Ruby was released by the ER after seeing she was fine and in that time Ruby learned more about her watch and the aliens inside.

There were 10 aliens

Heatblast

DiamondHead

Grey Matter

Stinkfly

Ghostfreak

Ultima

Ripjaws

Upgrade

Fourarms

XLR8

Ruby had practiced using all of them she was currently reading one of her comics when her sister burst into the room "Hey sis" was all Yang said as she started packing swimwear inside a bookbag "Huh? Yang what's going on?" Ruby asked her Yang then told her that the rest were going on a trip to the beach and when Ruby asked if she could go she was told that she was still on dorm arrest meaning Ruby could not leave the dorm unless she had to go to classes Oz thought it was an appropriate punishment after the forest almost burning down.

Ruby was crestfallen after that when everyone took off Ruby grumbled to herself saying how it was unfair it was only accidental.

Ruby then got an idea pressing a button on her watch Ruby found the alien she wanted and pressed down.

The transformation felt as if she was on a cloud lost away drifting about she felt dead as the light went away a ghost like alien had appeared. "Yes now time to go to a certain beach" Ghostfreak said with a laugh as she fazed through the walls and flew off towards the beach.

 _ **At the Beach**_

The hunters in training where enjoying their day off when Weiss heard screaming in the distance she looked back to see things moving on their own as if they had life she called to everyone showing them what she was seeing as the hunters saw it they looked on puzzled they still walked over weapons or not it was their job to protect others but when they reached the location the items stopped moving and dropped to the floor "Hmm peculiar" Weiss said in thought everyone looked in confusion except Jaune who was shaking in fear.

"Guys w-what if i-it was a ghost!" Jaune said in panic weiss proceeded to lecture him about how ghost don't exist when creepy ominous laughter echoed around them

"hehehehHAHAHAH!" the creepy voice said.

Jaune picked himself up before lunging at Weiss who barely dodged "guess you still got it ice queen" Jaune said but his voice had changed and sound just like… "it's the ghost!" Nora screamed. "Maybe but let's go off the most logical answer" Her sloth buddy(Nora's idea) Ren explained.

As Jaune kept lunging and jumping he made the mistake of jumping at Yang who dodged then punched him into the sand.

Jaune got up again and Yang prepared another punch when Jaune said "wow that feels really weird" he looked dizzy every then heard that magic sound

Beep

Beep

BEEEP

A red flash signaled them when they saw the younger brunette fall out of the air and get caught by Yang "RUBY ROSE!" Weiss screeched at how er friend would leave school when she was punished.

Everyone spent time scolding Ruby when Ruby noticed something behind them and giant robot… it didn't look atlassian but even worse it was carrying humans and animals.

Ruby let out a gasp and everyone turned to see what she was staring at when everyone saw what happened they wished they brought their weapons everyone took off running as the robot tried to grab them.

Having aura they could run both faster and further and they put that speed to good use running from the robot, the bot then in the two tubes it had picked out a man and a cheetah before putting them both into a machine on his back, everyone watched as the machine moved around before a cheetah faunus appeared everyone looked at it in horror "That ain't natural" Yang said everyone looked at Blake who said "No way guys faunes are created through a human and a faunus or two faunus" After that quick explanation the cheetah faunus ran at them and pounced on Yang who punched it once shattering it's jaw in one punch that's when everyone realized the faunus had no aura.

Ruby had been trying to dial up some help for the longest but she was still in recharge mode as she looked at the black hourglass on her watch last time she'd ever try to transform for a practical joke she thought in her head.

They had been battling the robot but without their weapons they only had aura and fist while Yang was good for that the rest struggling hard to get it down Jaune and Weiss the most.

When Ruby heard a beep she saw her omnitrix was red "yes time to go hero" She said as she looked for the alien she wanted finding Heatblast she pressed down and felt herself transform but instead of a fire feeling there was a feeling of unrest as if she couldn't stop moving.

When the light flashed away instead of Heatblast there was "XLR8 come on I already have super speed" Ruby moaned before she took off towards the fight.

Everyone saw the blur run past them and start to attack the robot they knew Ruby had transformed within second XLR8 had destroyed the tubes freeing the animals and humans, then the machine and then the actual robot had to go.

"Whhyyyy!?" a male sounding voice screeched in annoyance everyone looked on as a insane looking man with white hair walked out Blake recognized him instantly.

"That's Dr. Animo a freak who thinks faunus can be created by science. He almost got an award on the study of animals before he was caught trying to fuse them with humans" Blake explained to the group.

"You are so insufferable" Animo screamed angry at the lost of his work "one day I will find out the faunus secrets

XLR8 zipped up and kicked him knocking him clean out

"That should keep you down till the cops show up" XLR8 said before she sped to her friends.

After the cops came and picked up Animo Ruby had been punished by Oz for 3 weeks from her 1 week of dorm arrest but that was nice compared to Glynda Goddbit-witch's idea of expelling her for the rest of the school year.

Ruby was in her room sleeping but she was having a nightmare

There was a giant alien looking down on her he was skinny with spikes on his shoulders blood red eyes and tentacles on his face like a beard "Listen child and listen closely one day the omnitrix will be mine you shall rule they day you ever picked it up fear me as I AM-"

Ruby woke with a start sweating and panting questions ran through her head.

Who was that, What did it want,What is the omnitrix

After getting up and washing her face Ruby went back to sleep thinking about her nightmare till she fell back asleep no dreams this time.

When Ruby awoke once more she quickly realized her team wasn't in the room with her she quickly checked the clock to see 10:38 classes started an hour ago she got up and rushed around gathering clothes, brushing her teeth, taking a hot shower.(first time Yang hasn't hogged it all) While rushing out she saw something in the window she'd never thought she'd see a crab robotic looking monster alongside a ninja robot with a jetpack and she swore she saw the crab look straight into her eyes as he looked up to the window.


	3. More Enemies

Chapter 3

Ruby was shook she never thought she'd see two robots entering beacon.

Ruby used her semblance rushing through in a flurry of rose petals trying to make it to anyone "Ozpin,Goodwitch even Port someone please" Ruby said still going full speed she eventually rammed into someone she looked up to see Cardin known bully. Never bullied her mostly out of fear of yang knowing fully well what she was capable of.

Today though he seemed to be pissed off not caring as he lifted Ruby off the ground glaring at her "Rose you gotta a lotta nerve running into me like that" Cardin said with anger. Ruby was looking for any way to get out of this situation "Cardin put me down there are robots outside looking to take us out" Ruby explained trying to get cardin to let her go.

"Yeah yeah and Arc can fight, nice try pipsqueak" Cardin said still frustrated until " **ALL STUDENTS TO THE FRONT THIS IS NOT A DRIILL ALL STUDENTS TO THE FRONT"** Cardin then looked at Ruby with wide eyes upon hearing the announcement. He threw Ruby aside before grabbing his mace and running off towards the front.

Ruby stood up and rushed after cardin soon making it to the front

 _ **In the front of beacon**_

"Time to break some legs a certain Ginger hammer wielding maniac screamed running full force at the crab bot thing.

When the hammer made connecting the crab was sent flying Nora cheered in joy the purple robot thing spoke in an unclear language before using his jetpack to rush at the others but it was 2 robot-like things vs huntsmen and huntresses in training the battle was looking bad.

The crab then said shot out multiple nets trapping the students it seemed to drain their aura making their semblances obsolete Ruby was watching all of this hiding "They've got everyone" she said in exasperation before she turned to her watch she then had a great idea as she transformed she could feel her arms and eyes multiply along with her feeling 10x stronger.

"Alright the names Kraab now be nice earth brats and tell us where the omnitrix is" the crab now known as Kraab said "My rewards riding on this" his partner seemed to say something in his language before Kraab corrected himself to we talking about the rewards.

A huge slam hit the ground as dirt kicked up and swirled four eyes glared at kraab and his partner looked at the new contender for fighting.

The creature had red skin,four massive powerful arms,two sets of eyes "Alright little boys it's time for the knockout punch" The four armed creature said before launching at the two Kraab sidestepped her attack and blasted her sending Four arms a few back.

"You are just plain stupid coming out ready to be killed this job seems almost to easy" Kraab said before firing another blast aimed right at her. Four arms doged the shot before jumping at Kraab punching him in his head before uppercutting him into the a punch she completely forgot about his friend who blasted her causing her to miss the punch and kraab to land alright. "Nice job sixsix now to finish this brat" Kraab said walking towards four arms he reached out his claw pinning her down before he starting to ready a blast "say goodnight Tetramand scum."

But he didn't realize that he had her so close to the nets Four arms then grabbed the net and flung it away luckily this one held WB and JP Weiss shot out a glyph sending them both flying and Four arms landing safely while Kraab fell on his side. Getting up he then saw that the huntresses and Huntsmen had been freed. Kraab got ready to fire a shot but Yang rushed him smashing into Kraab and sending him flying to the side.

Sixsix shook his head before trying to fly up only for Blake to send Gamble shroud against him grabbing him and holding him from flying Nora was then thrown by Ren and she smashed into Sixsix jetpack making him starting to lose control "Nora do something!" Blake shouted "Ok ashe" Nora teased before she smashing the hammer against him against this time destroying the jetpack completely Sixsix fell to the ground before Nora laid the final hit to the head knocking him out.

Kraab had other problems the other members of RWBY and JNPR where wailing on him. Pyrrah had him suspended in the air using her semblance as hit metal robot body free to be pounded by Yang's semblance fueled hits and Fourarms punishment.

Jaune was hitting him not doing much but A for effort. Kraab was beating down an sent flying by one of Weiss's glyphs skidding over to Sixsix they both lay defeated as The students cheered Four arms jumped out "yeah take that you stupid bots" Four arms cheered but that was halted when she noticed everyone pointing their weapons on her "Uhh-" She was cut off by her Omnitrix beeping

 **BEEP**

 **BEEP**

Four arms jumped away on top of beacon's roof

 **BEEEEEP**

Ruby rolled as she turned back into herself "wow that was a close one" was all she said before she went back down to the dorms.

 _ **Later that night**_

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

Knocks woke up everyone Ruby looked at her clock 4:30. Who would knock at such a hour? Yang got u and went into the shower not caring,Blake went back to sleep and Weiss went to open the door.

The second Weiss opened the door she was thrown to the floor and pinned "FBI stay down and make no sudden moves" The fbi agent said still pinning her down "Do you know who I am I am Weiss Schnee heiress to the SDC unhand me now." Weiss snapped, "Yeah yeah how many people with you your highness."

Weiss told them a team of four and he let her up "alright all of you come out now!" Blake and Ruby walked up and Yang a few seconds later still combing her hair "I'm sure you all know about the recent monster sighting at your school" The second agent said team RWBY's eyes widened had Ozpin turned on us,had a student stitched many questions where running through their brains but Weiss saved them. "Yes sir we were indeed present during the sighting" Weiss said using her professional voice learned from years of her father's molding "Can you tell us anything you know about the sighting."U-um uh well" Ruby stuttered the problem was Ruby was a terrible liar so Weiss stepped in again "If you are talking about the monster than no we have no knowledge of this creature"

The officers looked ok with the answer but still looked curious at Ruby's behavior "We'd like to ask the rest of your team" Agent A said. Everyone nervously gulped but agreed the first went to Yang "Miss Long what can you tell us about the creature you saw" Yang then answered their question with "Big red with four arms not hard to miss" the agents took that answer then turned to Blake "Miss belladonna what can you tell us" Blake replied to them saying "Not much it came released us fought the robots and ran off."

The FBI also got reports of this some believe atlas tech gone wrong some think it was a terrorist attack on Beacon whatever the cause the couldn't find a single lead. They finally turned to Ruby everyone looked on hoping Ruby could say something to get them out of this "I was hiding, Since i don't have a weapon i can't fight so i hid i couldn't see much" Ruby said.

They all realized something Ruby couldn't lie for her life but she could tell half truths that still made the gods RWBY looked at the agents who seemed to be in slight shock thinking they could get an easy answer from Ruby.

They then Looked over to see Ruby Rose's weapon was said to be Crescent Rose "says here your weapons is Crescent Rose" Agent B said to which Ruby nodded "But you say you do not own this currently" Ruby nodded again.

The agents asked Ruby to take them to her locker to see her weapon. Ruby opened up her locker to show that there was nothing a pictures of team STRQ and Team RWBY,comics,games,letters from her father other than that no weapon in sight.

They escorted RWBY back to their dorm "Sorry to bother you this morning ladies have a good one we hope you can have a new weapon Miss rose have a nice day" was all the agents said before going on their own way.

Yang shut the door before saying "I can't believe we got away with that knew you had the Xiao Long Lieing genes somewhere Rubes." Yang kept going on about how awesome the lie was before Weiss but in saying Ruby I told you not to use your weird watch to much but ohh you just can't listen you keep doing every thing you shouldn't do you are such a DOLT!" Weiss said with rage.

Ruby backed up saddened by Weiss's words Weiss turned around to be met with Yang's very nice chest she looked up to see Yang's fire red eyes burning with anger.

All anger in Weiss was changed to fear as she looked at the terrifying Yang " **listen ice queen and listen good my sister never had put her foot down and i've tried to let her be her own person but i am sick and tired of you treating her so badly you will apologize and stop being such a rude ass!"** Yang spoke with pure anger in her voice. Hearing this Weiss was reminded of her home

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Weiss was in an argument with her father "You never let me live my life you are such a rude ass!" Weiss said raising her voice at her father Jacques Schnee he_

 **SLAP**

" _Listen well Weiss you are going to do what i say when I say it" Jacques said to his crying daughter "if you wish to remain the heiress to the SDC then shut up and do what I say or else you won't have anything to say at all" He threatened her. Weiss then said "yes father" before running off to her room_

 _ **Present day**_

Weiss then walked over to Ruby cutting off Yang as she kept going "Ruby I am very sorry i let my anger cloud my judgement I hope you can forgive me" Weiss apologized. Ruby looked shock Wies was not known for apologizing so it was a surprise a welcome surprise but a surprise nonetheless. "Of course Weiss what are friends for" Ruby said Weiss then nodded before going to her bed to sleep.

As everyone went back to sleep Ruby couldn't help but think about her watch and it's power.

 **A/N**

 **So my first Author's Note and wow this took forever school,3 day weekend really takes a lot of time especially when a hotel party comes up but yeah I have found the way I want this story mapped out and so now Ruby has to deal with the FBI,Aliens,Grimm and her friend finding out about her secret identity.**

 **Unlike the Ben 10 universe Remnant does not take kindly to monsters so aliens are included also remnant knows nothing about other planets Ozpin made sure of that.**

 **Also thank you for the reviews so let's start with them**

 **Review 1**

 **Yeah the first chapter was pretty bad I am definitely rewriting it but I am getting my friend to proofread my stories since i write in google docs I can share my email with him and he will edit any mistakes I make.**

 **Review 2**

 **Yeah Slowing down from here on in also trying to put more action in each chapter**

 **Also for anyone wondering about A Victory Harem that will continue on thanksgiving R/R have a good one**


	4. A New Team

Ruby had woken up and gone to class but in the middle of class Ozpin wanted her in his office "Miss Rose so good to see you" Oz started, Ruby replied saying "It's great to see you too headmaster." Ozpin grabbed his cane before walking around the office "Do you know why I brought you here Miss Rose" Ozpin said. When Ruby told him no he told her.

"The students have been under suspicion some of them have even formed teams to catch these Monsters they think are invading beacon. Everyone is under stress at the moment even the teachers. You do understand where I am going with Miss Rose?" Ruby thought for a minute before realizing "everyone is living in fear... Because of me" She said sadly as Ozpin sat back down in his chair "yes miss rose and as sorry as I am to say this you will be unable to continue to stay here at Beacon. For the student's safety and your own. I hope you can understand."

Ruby's heart shattered into millions of pieces all her life she wanted to emulate her mother and be a great hero/huntress but now all those dreams were blown out of existence. "Yes sir," She said dejectedly "I'll pack my things" Ruby got up and walked out of Ozpin's office truth be told he didn't want to see her go such a bright and good student didn't deserve this, but if someone were to find out that he knew about the Omnitrix and its powers it would ruin him, Beacon and his plans also he needed to make sure she didn't find out about the Omnitrix that was the worst of his fears.

Ruby was crying as she was packing, she hadn't told her team yet she didn't want to hurt them especially Yang.. at least not to their faces. Ruby had packed and written a note about where she was going Ruby then walked outside to see Ozpin and a bullhead. She walked passed Ozpin who said nothing when she boarded the bullhead she was crashed into strong arms.

"Ruby it's so good so see one of my little girls again," Ruby and Yang's father Taiyang said happy to see his daughter after 5 long months away. Tai then looked down at his daughter's sad face. "Listen, Rubes, I know you wanted to be like her but maybe it's for the best I mean at least I can't lose you," Tai said.

Ruby thought about what he did said before saying "Yea for the best"

 _Timeskip 3 months_

Ruby had spent her time helping out her father around the house, not the adventure she had wanted but at least she and Taiyang got to spend some quality time together but Ruby still wanted to train and using her aliens for chores around the house was getting lame.

So one day after leaving a note Ruby set out on her journey but after some walking, she realized she was no longer in Patch "Guess that's a good sign means I'm getting somewhere." Ruby said to herself as she kept walking she eventually found a dirt path and followed along with it but as she was walking she had this feeling she was being watched but as she kept looking back no one was there.

Ruby walked for about 2 hours her aura making it so she could walk long distances since she didn't know exactly where she was she didn't dare use her semblance but a bullet ran past her head she instinctively reached behind her back for Crescent Rose but she realized it wasn't there she reached for the Omnitrix and dialed up the alien she wanted.

Ruby felt her body become harder than steel and she grew double her height when the transformation ended Diamondhead was there. When Diamondhead looked up she saw 5 guys jump down but they all look puzzled as to where the girl went so Diamondhead came up with something quick "If you want the girl you'll have to get through me" she said and the men opened fire as soon as they saw her.

Diamondhead's hard body made it so the crystals simply bounced off of her harmlessly but right before Diamondhead could get closer a blue blur slammed into one of the men and it raced around hitting many on its path of destroying anything and everything when every man was down the blur stopped revealing to be a girl about Ruby's age.

She was wearing a blue jacket zipped up and Diamondhead thought there may have been a black shirt underneath but it was hard to tell she was wearing Jeans like Ruby but had Black and white sneakers on she had blue hair with almost unbelievable but real bright pink eyes. Diamondhead didn't see her rushing toward her with speeds faster than natural and jumped on her with a flurry of questions "How did you transform? What's that watch? Are you a monster? Why do you have the same kind of body as my sword?" The girl accidentally pressed on the Omnitrix and somehow she managed to time Ruby out.

Both girls hit the floor with Ruby groaning in pain they became aware of how they were the other girl was straddling Ruby she quickly jumped off while apologizing profusely. Ruby laughed it off before asking "who are you" The girl told her "my names Karra Sapphire" what's yours Ruby told Karra her name and they then started walking and talking.

Ruby then asked Karra a question "Hey Karra how much did you see before that fight" Karra seemed in thought for a second before she said "Well I saw you a while ago and didn't know if you were a threat or not so I kept following you sorry if that sounds creepy, but when you were attacked by those bandits and I saw you transform I felt you weren't a bad apple, and I was right" Karra said proudly. "So where are you from" Karra asked Ruby right away. Ruby replied with "Well I'm from patch though you might already know that but when I first turned fifteen I was sent off to beacon but when I found this watch that lets me transform" Ruby said holding up the Omnitrix and looking down "I… got kicked out by Ozpin" Ruby finished her sentence in sadness.

Ruby didn't want a pity party but she couldn't help but miss her team and her friends but she didn't feel alone for long as she was brought into a hug by Karra. Ruby smiled and hugged back when they broke the hug Karra said "sorry to hear that Ruby" Ruby didn't know why but she felt better.

As the girls kept chatting they went on their way towards well wherever Ruby then asked about Karra's weapon "It's called Fusions" Karra said as she pulled out twin swords then turned them into Dual pistols "They use dust to turn into different elemental swords fire turns it into a fire sword and Electricity makes an electric current go through it and ice… I don't know how to make that work ice just makes it brittle not very useful to anyone" Karra admitted but Ruby then got an idea "why don't we find a way that the ice swirls around your sword creating a blizzard effect" Karra thought it over before agreeing to it.

But as they kept talking the topic became semblance "Hey Karra what's you semblance" Ruby asked her "Cause mine is speed and I wanted to know what yours is" Karra thought for a second before saying "Time manipulation I can control time or to a lower scale someone's individual time like myself I can speed up or slow down by controlling my own time.

As they kept walking Karra suddenly stopped and looked at the trees as Ruby stopped ask what was wrong 4 men jumped out all armed "You guys just never learn do ya" Karra said pulling out Fusions preparing to battle "Or it's you who never learns" They heard a male voice say to see a dark-skinned boy about the same age as them. His brown eyes mischievous and his hair was shot up red with orange tints as if on fire he was wearing a casual black jacket red shirt with Navy blue jeans and Red sneakers he seemed to have twin shotguns on his waist.

Karra glared at him before the men jumped Karra took on two before ruby used her semblance to duck into the trees "Ha your friend bailed on you" The flame-haired boy taunted The blue-haired girl simply smirked before taking out one guy with a zip.

The boy was confused before he saw two men fall randomly before Karra took out another one he looked on at a ghost creature appeared with a creepy laugh "hehehehehahahahahah" "Alright freaks it's time I put you down names Inferno, by the way, remember it as the person who you fell to" The boy now named Inferno said as he pulled out his shotguns.

Karra shot at him but a shotgun blast forced her to dodge out of the way. Ghostfreak grabbed Inferno and threw him but he fired a blast, unfortunately, Ghostfreak went intangible and dodged the fight went on for some time but at some point  
 **BEEP**  
 **BEEP**  
 **BEEEEEEP**  
The sound of Ruby turning back but that didn't stop them Karra simply gave Ruby one of her Fusions and the fight kept on eventually Inferno realized these girls were running circles around him so he pulled out brand new shotguns before screaming "DIE DIE DIE" shooting out fire dust while spinning in a circle the girls couldn't dodge it so they each took the full brunt of the attack.

Karra ran at Inferno one more time and as they neared each other they each fired out a shot Lightning dust against Fire dust the blast sent both of them flying across and into trees knocking them both out.

Ruby dragged both of the bodies to a nearby tree where she sat looking out for Grimm.

 _Timeskip 3 hours_

Karra and Inferno had woken up and after Ruby stopped them from trying to kill each other they kept on before finding a town "That's my town loover" But as they got closer they saw red. The whole town was on fire they quickly raced down to see someone "Chief Campbell! What happened? Why is everything on fire!?" Inferno yelled in panic "The bandits betrayed us! They burned down the village out of nowhere many have evacuated your family included" Inferno breathed a sigh of relief as he found out his folks where safe. Inferno turned to the girls and asked them something "listen I know I wasn't the greatest "he said ignoring Karra's scoff "But I need your help" Ruby ave Karra a look the Karra sighed before rushing off weapon in hand.

Inferno looked at Ruby in gratitude before bursting into flames and running off himself Ruby then dialed up an alien.

Ruby felt her body become superheated and rocks began to make up her body.

Heatblast had appeared and began to absorb the fire on the houses while knocking out some of the bandits that dared cross her path.

Karra had been taking down bandits left and right and noticed Ruby had been taking down the fire she could afford to be a little bit more careless so she started taking down the bandits at a much faster rate she was going for another bandit when she saw a little girl no older than 7 crying looking for escape. Karra sped up rushing in and trying to find the girl she eventually found her crying under the couch "Come on it's safe just grab my hand" Karra hoped the kid wouldn't be too scared to go with her and to her relief, the girl grabbed her hand Karra tried to leave the way she came but now fire blocked that way.

Karra was trapped but then she got an idea it was risky and might not even work but what's life it your not living it on the edge Karra didn't know if she could but she would rewind her time not slow down or speed up but rewind she doesn't know if the girl could come with her if she did but that was the only way out she concentrated and seemingly teleported outside when she saw the girl was still in her arms she was happy "Hey where are your mommy and daddy?" Karra was heartbroken at what the girl said "G-gone" She said sniffing that meant one of two things they had abandoned her or they were dead.

Inferno had been taking out bandits for a while now but he wasn't having much luck getting rid of all of them he saw Ruby had the fire problem handled so he kept at it.

When the fight was over Ruby had cleared all the fire. The girl Karra had saved named Pachi was given to the Chief and Inferno was declared a hero.

As the girls were leaving they were stopped by a voice "Hey room for one more" They looked to see Inferno "You? You wanna come with us?" Karra asked suspiciously "I owe you guys plus I want to find this bandit leader and teach em a lesson for messin' with my town" Ruby then said OK then it's decided we'll start our adventure together."

As the three teens went off on adventure something new was happening.

 _Beacon Tower_

" **My sister only wanted to be a huntress and you take that away from her?** " a furious Yang was going off on Ozpin who had told them that Ruby was removed the school "Miss Xiao Long please calm down for the better of her and the school she has been removed please understand," Ozpin told her " **that's your best excuse? That it was best!? Ruby did everything to be here you even handpicked her! And just to kick her out?! What is wrong with you?!"** Yang wasn't stopping "We've given you a team member a 17 girl names Ruki Shinba she will be taking miss rose's place on the team." Yang was still upset but team WBY left wondering why Ruby was forced to leave and what their new team leader would be like.

 **Ok so this took way too long I am so sorry that I kept you guys waiting for a month but it will happen again RWBY 10 and Ruby-Ra and The Princess Of Power will be going on hiatus until A Victory Harem is complete**


	5. Ghost Town

Ruby, Karra, and Inferno were riding on a bus. They jumped with each bump the vehicle ran over. "So what's the plan?" Inferno asked the girls as Ruby looked in thought Karra flopped back and said "well, duh. Wherever the road takes us it's time for adventure!" Karra pumped her fist with the last word to which Ruby and Inferno sweatdropped.

The bus hit a particular bump that sent Inferno's head into the roof of the bus "Hey watch it!" he shouted to the front he wondered how could someone drive so awful.

Karra looked around the bus before she noticed something "hey guys wasn't there like… a bunch of people on this bus?" Ruby and Inferno looked around before they noticed that all the people were gone. Inferno looked around before he was suddenly slammed against a wall.

Ruby and Karra looked at him in shock before Karra was tossed up and her head hit the roof before she hit the ground. Ruby quickly pressed down on the Omnitrix quickly. She felt her body turn super hot as her body became molten lava. Heatblast looked around before she saw Inferno be sent into the roof as well.

Seeing this she fired a fireball which tore through Inferno and broke apart the top of the bus Inferno hit the ground before saying "hey at least spare a guy some warning." he rubbed his head before he heard a shriek. He looked up to see smoke disappear. Karra helped him up before she asked: "you saw that right?" Inferno snatched his hands away from her before saying "yeah. Wonder what that was about" ignoring Karra's glare he brandished his shotguns and pointed up.

Heatblast joined before she said "whatever that was it was weak to sunlight. Maybe I can use that to my advantage." Heatblast then started shooting wildly at the top of the bus, but before she could really burn the whole thing down Karra was suddenly launched at her.

Heatblast was knocked down by Karra's body and both got up rubbing their heads. "Alright, I'm done with this thing," Karra said before she pulled out her weapons.

Inferno had started shooting the top of the bus at well and right as the creature appeared in front of him, he blasted a shot through the roof that caused the sunlight to hit the creature dead on.

A shriek was heard as the creature writhed in agony instantly Karra fired off a lightning round that made the creature burst into smoke again.

Inferno looked around before saying "well that was a thing" Karra looked at him before saying "well look who took care of it was it the boyish loser or the amazing time princess." Heatblast shook her head at the two before she realized something "Hey guys if everyone is gone then what is driving this thing." All three of the kids looked towards the front then each other before rushing for the front. As expected no one was driving "Quick who knows how to drive?!" Heatblast said panicking.

Karra took over the wheel and started trying to steer but something seemed to be jerking the wheel away from her control. "What the hell are you going?!" Inferno said angrily "I can't control it!" Karra said back as she kept fighting for control over the steering wheel.

Eventually, Karra regained control just in time for her to jerk to the side and ram into the side of a cliff and went right off the edge alongside Ruby and Inferno.

Everyone flew right off and the bus crashed into the ground below and rolled a bit as our heroes passed out.

"Ung" Ruby groaned as she got up "guys… guys are you alright?" Ruby said weakly. She looked at her Omnitrix to see it glowing red showing it had been at least 10 minutes since she had transformed back. Ruby started looking around to see the bus was totaled. It was destroyed.

The wheels were gone or ripped to pieces, the bus itself was ruined seemingly it exploded. "Wait.. what if they... no, they can't!" Ruby said in shock that her new friends could have been killed in the explosion.

Ruby had tears in her eyes before she heard footsteps behind her. Ruby looked back to see… Karra and Inferno looking at her "Hey Ruby what's with the crying?" Karra asked her as Ruby stood up "you-you're alive!" Ruby cried jumping into her friend's arms.

Inferno rolled his eyes "you're impossible." Ruby simply smiles before saying "well let's keep going the road has to lead somewhere." Ruby started walking forwards "hey guys. What do you say we hang around here for a while?" Karra asked as Inferno spoke up "yeah that sounds great! Huh, Ruby?" Ruby was confused for a second as she wondered how were Inferno and Karra agreeing with each other.

"Uhh guys we have to keep going staying around here so late at night doesn't seem safe," Ruby said to them but the

Ruby rolled to the side before slapping down on the Omnitrix she felt her body become frailer as wings two seemed to be slightly peeved at her. "Relax Ruby nothing bad is gonna happen out here," Karra said getting closer to Ruby and Inferno followed suit.

Ruby backed up before she came to a realization "y-you guys aren't Karra and Inferno those two would never get along so well!" Ruby called as "Karra's" eyes narrowed and she threw a kick aimed at Ruby that She narrowly dodged. Inferno threw a punch at the back of her head.

seemed to sprout from her back and her nose picked up on a foul odor.

Stinkfly flew up before spraying goo at the two below her as they dodged but "Karra" Had stepped a bit too far and left herself open for Ruby to land some goo right at her face as she growled trying to get the goo off of her face. Stinkfly then dove right at "Karra" and readied a punch and in the girl's state, she couldn't see and was nailed by Stinkfly's punch. She didn't seem to flinch only being sent back as Stinkfly looked at her fist "guess this one's not too strong" but she didn't have long to think about that as "Inferno" tried going for a punch.

Stinkfly pulled up and got out just before his hit landed. "Karra had finally gotten the goo off of her face and looked pissed at Ruby who sat above. Stinkfly then dove down again this time grabbing "Karra" and brung her into the air.

Stinkyfly raised a fist aiming to punch "Karra" right in her face. But right as her fist flew out. Karra shook her head "w-what's going on?" Karra took a minute to gain her boundaries before looking up with wide eyes as she Stinkfly about to punch her face in "wait! Ruby, it's me Karra! Stop!" Karra flinched as Stinkfly's fist stopped right before the punch would've connected.

Stinkfly studied Karra curiously. This had to be the reak Karra no fake could act that good but right as Stinkfly let her guard down Karra kicked at her causing Stinkfly to drop the girl. "Gah! That has to be the real Karra she's just mind-controlled." Stinkfly thought before she flew up higher.

The controlled Karra and Inferno sat below "We'll never beat her in these frail human pathetic bodies." Inferno told Karra "then let's show her our true forms!" "Karra," said back before two entities came out of them both.

They were ghost-like in appearance and had one single eye "Ghostfreaks?!" Stinkfly said as the ghosts launched at her eager to fight. She sprayed some goo at them but they turned intangible before one threw a punch sending her back.

"How am I supposed to beat guys that I can't hit?" She said before dodging another one's punch "You can't we are at full power in the darkness, even within the day our power is the law! How do you think we cast that illusion on the bus?" Ghostreak 1 said before throwing our another punch but before he could make contact a lighting round was fired at his head. He looked down to see Karra had brung out one of her Fusions and fired a round "Think I was gonna stay down?" Karra taunted.

The other Ghostfreak rushed down ready to fight but Inferno shot out a fire round causing him to back up.

Karra then fired out a few more but he had dodged them all and Inferno tried his shots but they also missed. Inferno and Karra both thought they had a clean shot and fired but as he dodged the rounds hit each other causing a light show right before them.

Ghostfreak 2 shrieked before rushing away "W-what was that! Karra said in surprise. "it just got spooked by the light!? Inferno said back Ghostfreak 2 tried rushing them and they both fired again and it each other. The Ghostfreak seemed jumped back "it can't handle any kind of light!" Karra observed Inferno then said "That's why it burst away after your shot hit it. It can't handle the light!"

Ghostfreak 1 had been pummeling Stinkfly for a few minutes now and Stinkfly was getting weaker by the second but she then noticed Karra signaling her down before she dove down and flew next to them.

"Guys, have you figured out a way to beat them?" Stinkfly questioned as Karra took a few steps back plugging her nose "Yeah, it can't handle light. And man pee yew you stink!" Karra said as Stinkfly smelled her armpits "not that bad once I transform plus the names Stinkfly for a good reason!" She shot back but then she saw the Ghostfreaks looking at them.

"Shall we finish them, brother?" Ghostfreak 2 asked, "yes Humans must come to learn that we Ectonuritees reign supreme!" They both shot down before Stinkfly shot out goo causing them to dodged and move to the right and Karra and Inferno took that chance to shot their rounds and it sent them reeling.

Stinkfly then saw where they had run too and pointed it out as the two Shot their rounds and made them run off again as Stinkfly saw them again and again as they kept getting almost hit by the rounds Stinkfly rushed around and shot them with goo that sent them forwards and Inferno shot his Fire at them setting them on fire as Karra shot an explosion Round causing the flames to engulf the Ectonurites and burn them to a crisp.

 **Beep**

 **Beep**

 **Beeeeep**

Ruby dropped down before rushing towards her friends "guys we beat them we won!" She cheered pulling them into a three-way hug. Karra then looked at Inferno "well lookey here our time princess does it again." Karra said cockily as Inferno rolled is eyes "true you got the last hit but my flames did all the work." Inferno said smirking as Ruby butted in "well without my goo none of your abilities would've done anything." Everyone laughed before Inferno pulled out a map he had gotten from the bus "It says that we are near the fusionfall forest" he looked towards the forest "and if we go on this path" he pointed to a path opposite of the forest "we'll still make it towards where we were going!" he put away the map as Karra then said "last one there has to rub the other two's feet!" she then blinked forwards and Ruby shot after her leaving rose petals in her wake.

"Hey!" Inferno shouted before bursting into flames and chasing them down but in their haste, they didn't notice the person watching them from the forest their eyes like flashlights. The person looked at them for a few seconds before rushing forwards themselves.

 **AFTER 7 MONTHS I HAVE RETURNED. Don't worry A Victory Harem will continue but for anyone who doesn't know its WRITING SZN meaning a chapter every weak for different series on my page so check them out but as we are here let's get onto the reviews**

 **Althea Sirius:** **Hmm, perhaps some Alien research is in order.**

 **Dunno exactly what this means but im gonna go on a limb and say you're talking about Ruby turning into an Anodite considering anodites have no DNA so they can't be in the Omnitrix. Well well well I have plans for this.**

 **Friend:** **𝕂𝕖𝕖𝕡 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕦𝕡!**

 **I plan too!**

 **R/R and Enjoy see you later**


	6. Karra's challenge!

Ruby had made it to the clearing before anyone else as she had passed Karra who made it just after her and Inferno came last grumbling about "women always cheat.."

"So now that we're here we just head up the path?" Karra asked as they kept walking forwards along the road.

"Hmm looks like there is a town just up ahead…" Inferno said reading his map. "Then let's go!" Ruby said pumping a fist but their walking was cut short by an arrow landing at Karra's feet "eep!" Karra jumped into Ruby knocking them both over.

Inferno then brandished his shotguns but before he could even fire an arrow was fired and it turned into a rope that quickly wrapped around his hands preventing fire and causing him to drop his guns.

And right as that happened another rope arrow wrapped around his legs therefore making him useless. "Bastard! Show yourself punk and fight!" Inferno cried as he struggled against his binds.

Ruby turned to slam the omnitrix but like that her arms were wrapped up and she fell in surprise making her an even easier target as her legs got wrapped too. "Oh no!" Ruby cried as she turned to Karra "run!" was all Ruby said as Karra saw another arrow coming at her but not a moment to soon she blinked back and dodged it before firing a round into the tree on a cliff she saw the arrow come from.

Quickly enough a white-haired boy jumped down. He had blue eyes with a tattoo along his face that wrapped around his left eye that was in the shape of a blue dragon. He was wearing a black vest over a white shirt with black pants and white boots.

The boy stood to his full height before he notched an arrow and fired at Karra who dodged before rushing forward with her fusions and got ready for an upward slash as the boy dodged and kicked her in the chest before thrusting out his palm.

Karra shrieked as the palm pressed against her shoulder before sending her flying back into a tree.

Karra stood up dizzy before an arrow landed in front of her before blowing up.

Karra yet again skidded back against the mountain trail.

Karra then got up before turning fusions into it's fire mode. Fire swirled around it as the white-haired boy gouged her before he notched another arrow and fired as Karra sliced it in half before rushing forwards.

Karra and the boy met in a deadlock as he used his bow to deflect the sword but Karra then swung her other sword up as the boy then used her sword to swing over her and grabbed her sword in his bow before swinging and throwing her into the mountainside.

Karra then stabbed the floor as fire dust traveled through before exploding at the boy's feet and sending him into a tree as he landed perfectly.

"You're not bad!" The boy said before getting ready to fire again "Names Arron." He said before firing another arrow that exploded into a net that Karra blinked back to dodge.

Arron looked didn't seem fazed having seen Karra demonstrate the ability before as he notched another arrow but as he looked in his quiver he saw he had about 30 left for use.

"Time for the storm arrow!" He called before he started rapid fire arrows right at Karra and when they connected the created mini explosions.

Karra braced for the impact of the attacks and was blown back as she wasn't expecting the arrows to explode.

Karra rolled away as her aura cushioned the blow. Arron jumped up before firing an arrow as Karra blinked up and twisted in mid air before slamming her foot into Arron and sending him into the ground.

"Nice job Karra!" Ruby cheered as she continued to try and reach the omnitrix and Inferno was struggling in his binds.

Arron then fired an arrow that slammed into Karra's leg before exploding and sending her flying back.

"Damn It!" Karra cried as her back hit the ground harshly. She then looked up at Arron as he smirked before notching another arrow. 'If he keeps landing attacks on me like that, he'll blow through my aura!' Karra thought as Arron let the arrow fly.

Karra jumped up before twisting around and dodging the arrow as it sailed into the mountain exploded once more.

"Alright buddy!" Karra cried as she rushed forwards and brung her blades up and slashed across Arron's chest as his aura took the attack and his vest was scratched up.

Arron grunted as he slid back before he reached behind his back.

Even Karra couldn't believe it when he rushed forwards suddenly and slammed into her stomach.

Karra looked down to see a small dagger was inside of the archer's hands and the bladed end had been rammed into Karra's stomach.

Karra thanked the gods but soon enough Arron jumped back and Karra stumbled back as she looked up to see another arrow coming at her.

'Crap! I can't dodge that!' Karra thought before the arrow slammed into her chest and blew up.

"Karra!" Inferno and Ruby cried as the girl was sent flying into the mountain side again.

Karra had blood trickling down her face and struggled to stand up.

Arron smirked. "Well this was fun. But time to go blue!" He cried as he sent another arrow at the pink-eyed girl.

But within that second she disappeared and soon enough she was right in his face.

"The hell?!" The archer cried as Karra slammed her foot into his face before kicking him in the chest.

"Dammit!" Arron cried as he glared at the girl.

Karra on the other hand was in deep thought. 'I can't beat him… What can I do?' Karra thought before an idea came to her head.

Karra rushed at Arron and the boy quickly brought out another arrow and fired it, but just as it was about to make contact, Karra blinked to the side and slammed her knee into Arron.

The boy went flying back from the force and slammed on his back as he saw that Karra was perfectly fine.

All the wounds he had given her had disappeared and she seemed to have her aura back.

'Could she has an ability that allows her to even regain aura that has been depleted?' Arron thought as he stood again and saw Karra running full tilt at him once more.

"Time to end this!" He called as he grabbed another arrow and fired it and yet again Karra dodged but this time he was ready.

Arron brought out his dagger and got ready to slice Karra but she blinked around him before kicking him in the back.

"What?!" He cried as Karra sliced his back and further ruined he vest before she slammed her fist into his back.

Arron coughed up blood as he hit the ground. 'Damn! If I don't stop her now, she'll beat me!' Arron thought as he jumped away.

"Now you shall receive the true power of my family!" Arron cried as he got ready to fire another arrow and Karra smirked.

" **Ryuga Waga Teki Wo Kurau!"** Arron cried as his tattoos glowed and and when he fired his arrow it turned into a giant double headed dragon that rushed at Karra.

The blue-haired girl then rushed forwards and began sprinting before blinking upwards and started to run along the mountain.

"Now happening!" Arron cried as his eyes glowed blue and his dragons began to follow Karra.

Karra let out a gasp before she began blinked around in mid air hoping to avoid the dragons catching her.

"Crap! I can't hit him this way!" Karra cried as she kept dodging before yet another idea came to her head.

Karra rushed down and blinked right in front of Arron who gasped as Karra leaped over his head and he looked up as Karra smirked.

Arron looked back to see his own dragons rushing at him. "No! I-" Arron was cut off by his own dragons rushing through his body.

Arron fell forwards and landed on his face, passed out after the battle.

Karra then walked towards Inferno and Ruby. Karra raised Fusions before slicing down and freeing both of them.

"Wow Karra! That was awesome!" Ruby said jumping up and hugging the girl.

Inferno gave her a high five before laughing. "Didn't think you had it in you!" He laughed as Karra pouted.

"Well… what do we do about him?" Ruby asked looking at the unconscious boy.

Karra stood up and walked forwards before turning to them. "We should wait. See why he attacked us." She said as Inferno and Ruby nodded.

 _1 Hour Later_

Arron stirred awake as he looked up to see Karra, Ruby, and Infero looking at him.

"What the he-" Arron was yet again cut off by Inferno slamming his hands against the mountainside that Arron was propped up against.

"Alright buddy spill! Why the hell are you attacking us?!" Inferno demanded as Arron woke up fully.

It was then he realized that he was wrapped up in the same rope that had binded Ruby and Inferno.

"Fine…" Arron said as his blue eyes glared at the trio.

"I was told that the bandits had problems… and you all happen to match the descriptions." Arron said as Inferno clenched his fist and Karra's pink eyes looked down.

"What?" Arron asked as Karra stepped forwards. "Why did you trust the bandits?" She asked softly as Arron looked quizzical at her. "Uhh because they promised to protect my village." He said as if it was the most obvoius thing in the world.

"The bandits don't protect nobody! All they want is to steal money and collect from defenceless villages before killing off everyone!" Inferno cried as Arron looked shocked.

"Proof?" Arron asked as Inferno glared. "The proof is in the pudding! They did the same thing to me!" Inferno shouted as Arron gasped.

"They sent you on a search and destroy mission right? And i'm guessing you're the strongest in your village right?" Karra asked as Arron looked shocked.

"How did… how the hell did you know that?!" Arron cried as Karra's eyes filled with tears. "Because… I was also a victim…" Karra said as her voice broke.

Ruby ran to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. But Karra smacked her hand away before she walked towards the mountain side and sat down, shaking while putting her hands on her knees.

"So… you village might be in danger…" Inferno said as Ruby crouched down next to Karra.

"Do you want our help? We might be able to save it." Inferno said as he brung out one of his blades.

Arron nodded not wanting to speak as Inferno slashed him out of his bonds.

"So… about your arrows… how do they work?" Inferno asked. "My semblance… it allows me to manipulate the property of inanimate objects." Arron said as Inferno nodded before smirking.

"So that explains those cool dragons!" He said as Arron shook his head. "No they come from my dragon mark." Arron said pointing to the dragon along his eye.

"The ancient incantation I said allows me to bring forth the dragon. It allows me to summon my power." Arron said as Inferno nodded.

The group of four went off as they began to start walking towards Arron's village in hopes that it was ok.

 **Yoooo what's up y'all its ya boi Crash, and I am so sorry this A. Took so long and B. Is so short. Next chapter won't be for a while either but I hope you guys enjoy this one. Have a good one!**

 **Review 1**

 **Jlargent: Personally, I feel that all WBY and JNPR would threaten to leave unless they would reinstate Ruby.**

 **Crash: I don't think so. I mean while WBY loves Ruby I highly doubt they'd give up their dreams just for Ruby to come back. Especially given the fact that even with JNPR, only Jaune has a real relationship with Ruby while Nora and Ren don't speak with her much until Volume 4. But they will play a larger role at the end of the fic and the sequel**


	7. Village Takeover

Ruby and the others were walking to Arron's hometown as they didn't know if it was still safe.

"So…" Inferno said, trying to start up a conversation. "We there yet?" The flame-haired boy asked as Arron looked ahead.

"Almost." Arron said as he jumped up into a few trees and looked forward. "Yeah! We're almost here!" He said as Karra looked confused.

"What's with the climbing? Aren't you used to this trail?" Karra asked as Arron jumped down. "Not actually. I never took this trail. I was only told to come here to fight you all." Arron said, turning towards Karra. "I never expected to fight such a skilled warrior." He said as Karra blushed.

"Oh stop! You're too nice!" Karra said as Inferno walked past. "Yeah dude. Stop her ego's already gigantic." He snickered as Karra huffed.

"What?! You're one to talk about having an ego!" Karra said as the two got into it.

Arron walked forwards towards Ruby. "You have great friends." He said as Ruby turned and smiled at Karra and Inferno bickering like siblings. "Yeah… I do." Ruby said getting slightly sad as she remembered her team at Beacon.

"I wish I could be as good as friends as you." Arron said as Ruby snapped her head towards him. "You _are_ our friend!" Ruby told him as Arron looked shocked.

"B-but I attacked you?" Arron said as Ruby rolled her eyes. "You know what they say! Friends are just strangers you haven't met!... or is that the other way around? Gah whatever!" Ruby said as Arron looked at her confused.

"The point is that you didn't attack us on purpose! You only did it because the bandits, who's butts we kicked. Told you too!" Ruby said as Arron looked down before Ruby put her hand on his shoulder.

"Plus… we're working together to save your town… isn't that enough to make us friends?" Ruby asked as Arron's eyes widened at her and tears came to the edge of his eyes.

"Uhh… we're close… allow me to lead the way." He said before walking forwards, but Ruby could see the tears that came to his eyes and smiled.

"Hey Karra, Inferno! Let's go!" Ruby said as Inferno and Karra had fallen behind. Their argument had changed to being about which was better pancakes or waffles. The debate was heated as Karra voted that waffles are better because they are thicker and are great for holding syrup.

Inferno though said pancakes were better because one could make more of them and they were more satisfying to cut into and eat with a knife and fork. Plus they didn't need a special appliance to make.

Ruby shook her head as the other two rushed forwards.

 _At Arron's village_

"Looks like everyone's safe." Ruby commented as the team looked around. "Yeah! Doesn't look like anybody's hurt." Inferno said as Arron looked around as well.

"Looks like everyone is safe… are you sure your story about the bandits is true?" Arron said as Ruby, Karra, and Inferno gasped.

"Listen we aren't liars. We're sure that the bandits will show up!" Ruby said as Arron glared.

"Hey!" Karra said as she got everyone's attention. "Did the bandits mark all the children in the village?" Karra asked Arron as he looked shocked. "How did you-" He was cut off by Inferno who raised up his shirt and jacket.

"Did it look like this?" He asked, showing a mark that looked like a dragon with an arrow through it.

Arron gasped as Karra blushed before pulling up her own shirt and jacket to show that just above her navel sat the same mark.

Arron looked shocked now as he lifted up his own shirt to show the exact same mark. Exactly where the other two had it.

"If this isn't enough proof… then I don't know what is?" Karra asked as Arron took in a sharp breath. "Okay… I'm sorry for doubting you…" Arron said as he then looked up.

"But what are they for?" Arron asked as tears ran down Karra's face. "It's… to… kidnap and sell the kids…" Karra said, wiping her eyes as Inferno and Arron gasped.

Ruby covered her mouth as Inferno took on a look of realization. "Yeah… I was so concerned about my kid sister that I didn't realize… many parents were talking about their kids being missing…" he said.

Everyone's mood seemed to fall drastically. "My sis was safe but…" Inferno didn't even need to finish that sentence… Everyone knew what he meant.

 _ **The bandits took some of the kids.**_

"Okay what do we do?" Inferno cried as everyone seemed at a loss.

"We should evacuate the village." Karra spoke up as everyone focused on her. "They've likely set up bombs so they can blow us up from afar, and set the fire easier." Karra said as everyone nodded.

"Any other good fighters here that can help us?" Inferno asked Arron who nodded.

"Yes. We have quite a few capable soldiers ready for battle." Arron said as Karra put out her hand.

Everyone sat their hand on hers as Karra smiled. "Alright… let's get this plan started!" she called as everyone raised their hands before running off.

Arron jumped up to the emergency bell and began ringing it. The key thing was that there were two bells. One was for dinner, where the village would gather to sing and dance and the other was the emergency bell, one that was only used incase of real danger.

Thank goodness Arron wasn't in a Chicken Little situation or otherwise it would've gone wrong.

Everyone gathered around and looked towards Arron. "Arron! What is the matter?!" The chief leader called as Arron jumped down.

"Ready our best soldiers! I've gathered intel that the bandits are plotting against us!" Arron shouted as everyone gasped and the chief turned around.

"Quiet everyone!" He shouted before turning to Arron. "What's the meaning of this boy?!" The chief said as Arron took in a breath.

"Father, remember the ones the bandits sent me to kill?" Arron asked as his father raised an eyebrow. "Yes… did you fail?" the chief said as Arron backed up.

The chief was a tall man. Broad shoulders and a powerful physique along with his jet black hair and green dragon like eyes. The only way to tell that he and his son were related was the dragon mark that was the exact same as Arron's.

"I was defeated, Father… but they were people who's villages were attacked by the bandits!" Arron said as the crowd began talking.

"Ask them yourself!" Arron called as Karra and Inferno walked out from behind the bell and down the small hill.

"You brought outsiders here?!" Arron's father roared as he took a step forward before he felt a hand on his back.

He turned to see a blue-eyed woman with white hair and fair skin. She was wearing a regular shirt but it had armor covering it.

She was also wearing armour plated leggings and black combat boots.

"Honey? Let's hear them out." The woman said as the chief queled his anger and pointed at Inferno and Karra. "You two! Explain!" He demanded as Karra rolled her eyes and Inferno glared.

"Alright. My Name is Karra Sapphire, and this Inferno Blaze! We had our villages attacked by the bandits as well! Karra said as Inferno nodded before saying "Sup."

Karra elbowed him before speaking again. "The village liked to get rid of the strongest fighter so that they can pick off the village better. Then they strike!"

Everyone gasped and looked around in panic as Karra looked bewildered. "What's wrong?!" She asked as the chief looked up.

"They told all our soldiers to go fight a grimm they heard was near…" the chief said as Arron turned shocked at his father.

"What?! And that wasn't suspicious at all to you?! The people protecting you told your soldiers to fight?!" Inferno roared as Karra grabbed his arm.

"Calm the hell down!" She screamed at him as Inferno yanked his hand free. "Why should I Karra?! These idiots somehow fell for that!" Inferno shouted as Karra looked him dead in the eye.

"So did we." She said as Inferno's hair, which had become ablaze, turned back to normal.

He turned away from her before screaming. "Graaah! We didn't have soldiers Karra! Why do they even need the bandits protection?!" Inferno said as Karra was about to say something before someone called from the crowd.

"Show some respect!" Inferno was going to toast whoever said that before the chief put his hat over his eyes.

The long coat he formally wore proudly seemed to droop in sadness as he heaved.

"No… he's right… but those bandits made us a deal. They would help strengthen our forces…" The chief said as his wife walked forwards.

"Alex…" She said cupping his face. "It's not all your fault." She said simply before she raised up and kissed him.

The woman then turned towards Karra and Inferno. "My name is Alicia Indigo! Or now my last name is Obsidian." Alicia said as Arron smiled and she smiled down at him in return.

"I am the second in command and the leader of our forces! I am a skilled veteran warrior." She said as the village cheered behind her and Karra smiled while Inferno smirked.

"While I can't get over his insolence and overconfidence… I will humbly ask for your assistance in this fight!" Alicia said as Karra nodded and Inferno's hair once again became ablaze. "What was that you old woman?!" He screamed as Karra snickered.

Karra then walked forwards. "Yeah, we'll help! We even have a friend to help as well!" Karra said as Ruby walked out behind the bell sheepish.

Alex's eye twitched as Arron shifted slightly.

"My name is Ruby Rose and I'll do my best to help as well. I haven't been attacked by the bandits but I have fought off a few. They're not that tough!" Ruby said as the crowd cheered.

"Alright everyone! We need you all to evacuate the village. The bandits setting off bombs and trying to take the children is highly likely!" Arron said as he turned to Alex.

"Father… could you help guide them to safety." Arron said as Alex smirked and pushed the cap over his eyes. "Son… you're gonna be a great chief." Alex said with tears in his eyes.

Arron smiled and nodded before running to Ruby and the others who were talking with his mother.

"Alright. I think that's a great idea!" Alicia said as Arron walked up and she turned and scooped him up and put her son into a death hug.

"Mom….Air...Needed." Arron squeezed out as Alicia's eyes widened and she dropped her son. "Oops? Sorry sweetie." Alicia said as Arron got up.

The others were amazed at Alcia's strength as she then got serious

"Karra here had a great idea. If we look from afar using our scopes, then we can see the bandits before they arrive." Alicia said as Karra blushed and Inferno grumbled.

"Sounds like a plan… we wait for the bandits to show then we strike." Ruby said as everyone agreed. "Alright I'll grab the scopes!" Alicia said as everyone took positions.

 _A while later_

The village was fine for some time and Karra was getting bored before she noticed a small flame flickering in the distance.

"W-what is that idiot doing?!" Karra said thinking it was Inferno she zoomed in her scope.

Karra then dropped it.

She fumbled with her scroll as she dialed up Ruby. "Yello?" Ruby answered as Karra frantically spoke. "Ruby I was wrong! It's not bombs! There's a guy with a flamethrower burning houses! He has black hair with a tan face mask under his nose and a black jacket!" Karra then hung up as Ruby began calling the others.

"So Daaby? What did the boss say about this mission?" A voice came over through the earpiece that Daaby had on.

Daaby stopped his burning as he spoke. "Just kill them all. The kids here are useless since the adults won't train them." He said as his colleague then spoke again. "Uhh I don't see anybody…" The man said as Daaby seemed confused.

"Takeraki… the hell are you talking about?" Daaby asked him as Takeraki spoke up once more. "They're gone! As in deserted! As in, everyone is not here!" Takeraki said as he then seemed to break up.

"Is that a kid?" Takeraki asked, and before Daaby could reply he was cut off.

"How strange… I wonder what's up?" Daaby asked aloud before he heard footsteps.

Inferno walked into the clearing and smirked. "Alright you rip off!" Inferno said before bringing out his shotguns.

"Time to go!" Inferno said.

"Is that a kid?" Takeraki asked as he saw someone walking towards him. And as the figure got closer he saw them.

Ruby walked forwards as Takeraki seemed shocked that someone would enter here.

"Okay kid… seems no one's here... so I'm gonna guess that it was your doing?" He said.

Ruby looked up at Takeraki. He was a rather tall man but that was hard to tell by the way he hunched over. He wore a long sleeve sweater that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. His jeans were ripped and too small for him as they stopped above his ankles. His bare feet didn't help his look.

Neither did his unkempt messy green hair and blue eyes that were half lidded. "So I guess I gotta kill you next," he said bored.

"Not happening." Ruby said as Takeraki glared. "Why do you gotta make this difficult?" He asked before rushed forwards.

Ruby was shocked by how fast he was and narrowly avoided him using her own Semblance.

"Huh? You're pretty fast." Takeraki said as Ruby seemed shocked. "This guy's almost as fast as me! I gotta dial up help quick!' Ruby thought as she looked at the omnitrix.

"Those two are idiots." A blue-haired man said as his grey eyes scanned around for people.

As much as he detested Takeraki he was surprised the man was right. Everyone was gone, there wasn't a single person in sight.

"Strange…" The man said as he put his hands into the pockets of his black jacket… well he put one hand into his jacket pocket and his other hand was in his black sweatpants as his boots slammed against the ground.

"Wait?" The man said as he closed his eyes and opened them. "Hello there." He said as he turned and saw Alicia and Arron standing behind him.

"Hello." Alicia said as she drew the sword off her back. "Can I know the name of the warrior whom I will fight?" Alicia asked as the man closed his eyes.

"I guess it will do no harm. My name is Shine." the man named Shine said as Alicia smiled. 

"A fitting name for the one I will defeat." Alicia said confidently.

"Ugh men." A woman wearing red sunglasses and a red business suit with black heels spoke as she listened to her teammates comns.

"Ugh this boss is infuriating! All he does is sit on his ass and order us around!" She said.

"I am Urikea! The heiress to the Mahogany family fortune! And I am treated like this?" Urikea said as she rubbed her temples. "Father said this is my punishment but… ugh! It was one yacht I destroyed and he can always buy another one!" Urikea complained.

"Y'know you're kinda loud…" A voice came as Urikea turned to see Karra walking towards her.

"And you are you? And why is such scum talking to me?" Urikea said as Karra glared. "My name is Karra. I'll allow you to use it." Karra snarked as Urikea's face twisted into grimace.

"You little witch! I'll teach you a good lesson!" Urikea shrieked.

"A rip off huh?" Daaby asked as Inferno pointed one of his guns at him. "Such a rude thing to call someone." He said before he set his hand ablaze with flame and shot it at Inferno who gasped and jumped to the side.

"What the hell?" Inferno cried as he looked to see Daaby with his hand on fire. "What's a matter? Can't handle the heat little boy?" Daaby said as Inferno picked himself up.

'Even I can't shoot flames without fire dust… and I thought two people couldn't have the same Semblance?' Inferno thought as Daaby got closer.

"Cold feet? That's the only thing that you could have with those middling embers you call fire." Daaby taunted as Inferno jumped up and rushed at Daaby full speed with his Semblance.

But Daaby caught him by the head with ease. The fire had no effect on him. "How did you-" Inferno was cut off by Daaby slamming Inferno's head onto his knee before tossing him aside.

"Worms should crawl in the dirt looking up at their betters… don't ya think?" Daaby said as Inferno glared up at him.

"Admit it… you know I'm everything you wish you could be… I'm more than you'll ever hope to be." Daaby said as Inferno's eyes suddenly glowed.

"Listen you bastard. I'm gonna knock you into the solar system, and then I'm gonna smash… you're mom!" Inferno cried before bursting into flames.

"Seen it… so bored...ing?" Daaby then saw Inferno's flames turn blue and he rushed at him as Daaby sidestepped.

"What's this?" Daaby questioned as Inferno rushed around and came back towards him.

" **I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!"** Inferno cried as he rammed directly into Daaby.

"What?" Daaby asked as he was slammed into a house and Inferno came from above and smashed right into Daaby.

Daaby coughed up blood into his mask as he glared at Inferno who was rushing back at him.

"Y'know what ya little brat?" Daaby said as his eyes glowed bright red and his hand was set ablaze with flames as his hand became sering hot.

"Time to go!" Daaby cried as he grabbed Inferno's face in mid attack as Inferno gasped.

Daaby then slammed him into the ground before releasing the controlled power and creating an explosion and blew Inferno back.

Inferno landed on his back as Daaby walked towards him. "Your overconfidence was your downfall… next time think before you leap." Daaby said before he heard a woman's cry in the distance.

"Either Urikea has hidden power I didn't know about… or it's time to leave." Daaby said as he looked at Inferno who had stood up and was glaring defiantly at him.

"Listen kid, it's been real, but I gotta go. Hope you understand." Daaby said before slamming his foot into the ground and causing a small piece of land to come up.

He then jumped on it and it set ablaze. Daaby turned back at Inferno and smirked, though it couldn't be seen.

"Next time we fight… I hope you've leveled up." Daaby said before rushing off into the sky.

"Dammit!" Inferno said as he panted.

"How unlucky of me… to fight someone who can counter my Semblance…" Takeraki said as Ruby dodged his attack once more.

"There's a lot more where that came from!" Ruby said as she looked at the Omnitrix.

'I don't like using this in front of other people… but It's my only hope… plus even if he did tell people would just assume he's crazy.' Ruby thought as she started to dial the Omnitrix before Takeraki rushed at her again.

Ruby jumped to the side and slammed down on the Omnitrix, not caring what alien she got.

Ruby felt her body harden as she grew. Takeraki looked up as Ruby grew and he jumped back before crouching down.

"What…" Takeraki said as Ruby's transformation stopped. "Alright little man… let's rumble!" Diamondhead said as Takeraki tilted his head before crouching once more.

He rushed forwards as Diamondhead blocked his first strike and grabbed at him.

Takeraki dodged to the side and kicked out at Diamondhead who didn't seem to notice and she slammed her fist into the ground.

Diamondhead gasped as Takeraki kicked her in the face and she let out a gasp of surprise. "Crap! My transformation caused me to lose my speed." Diamondhead said as Takeraki kicked her again.

"Looks like I'm not doing as much damage as I'd liked to."Takeraki said as Diamondhead glared at him.

"Alright big boy. If you really want it I'll give it to ya!" Diamondhead cried as she slammed her hands into the ground.

Takeraki jumped up as Diamondhead smashed the ground. "What is that supposed to do?" Takeraki asked but he didn't realize that due to him being in the air he lost his speed.

"Wait?!" Takeraki said as he got close to the ground as Diamondhead smirked.

"Nighty night!" Diamondhead said as she uppercutted Takeraki and he slammed into the ground and groaned.

"Ugh." Takeraki moaned as he looked up and saw a Diamond fist coming at him.

Arron watched as his mother and Shine duked it out.

"A great warrior you are! It's a shame that I must defeat such a grand opponent!" Alicia said as Shine panted. 'She's good… I have to find a way to defeat her before I lose!' Shine thought as Alicia swung her sword down at him and he just barley blocked with his blade.

He then realized that Arron had been watching dumbstruck the entire time.

"Oh… it's time to attack her where it truly hurts!' Shine said as he broke away from Alicia and charged at Arron.

Alicia gasped and turned towards her son. "Arron! Look ou-' Alicia couldn't even finish her sentence as Shine sliced at Arron's chest and cut through his shirt as Arron let out a gasp.

Arron dropped to the floor clutching his chest as he coughed up blood.

Shine smirked as he turned to Alicia. But his eyes then went wide and he took on a look of fear as he gazed into her eyes.

Instead of the warm blue, they were a deadly green. Her aura seemed to swirl around as she glared at Shine. "I thought you were a proud warrior.. But instead you were nothing but **filth!** " Alicia said with venom in her voice.

Shine looked terrified for his life as he slowly back away but Alicia raised her sword and chanted. " **Ryu No ken Wo Kurae!"** SHe called as her sword glowed green.

Shine tried to get into stance but Alicia sped towards him and sliced his arm off.

"Gah!" Shine cried as his arm flew to the side. Now he was afraid, with little resistance she cleaved through his aura and shredded his arm.

Shine couldn't even prepare as Alicia swung her sword around and sliced away at his other arm.

Shine fell to the ground as Alicia raised her sword at his chest.

"P-please.. N-no!' Shine begged in tears as Alicia looked at him stone faced.

"I humbly ask for forgiveness! Just let me see tomorrow!" Shine called.

Suddenly a dragon shot out of the sword and directly into Shine's chest as he coughed up blood and gasped as the dragon swarmed around, eating at his insides.

The life left Shine's eyes as his head fell limply to the side. Alcia then came out of her anger state and went full on mama bear mode as she rushed towards her son and picked him up.

"Don't worry baby!" Alicia cried as she sped off towards the med station.

Karra brought out Fusions as Urikea looked at her with disgust. "Ugh swords?! How positively medieval!" the woman cried as Karra blinked towards her and prepared to slash but Urikea stopped her by planting a heeled foot into Karra's stomach.

Karra cried out in pain, but it wasn't over yet, Urikea's heel shot out bullets that sent Karra into a random house.

Karra fell on her face as she groaned and looked up. "Oh? And my name is Urikea. I'll allow you to use it." Urikea said as Karra blinked herself up and kicked at Urikea.

But before Karra made contact Urikea caught her foot. She then started to lift Karra's leg up as Karra did a little hoping motion.

Urikea then slammed Karra into the house once more as Karra fell to the ground coughing.

"Pathetic! As if a child like you could hope to defeat a goddess like me!" Urikea said.

Karra picked herself off the ground and spat out some blood as she rubbed the side of her cheek. "That's all you got?" She asked, smirking as the heeled woman flew into a rage and charged at her full tilt.

Karra ducked under the first kick before firing a round into Urikea's leg. The woman jumped back but Karra blinked forwards and slammed her weapon into her leg once more.

"Foolish girl!" Urikea said as she fired out rapid fire rounds out of her heel and Karra blinked multiple times to avoid them.

But Urikea stamped the ground and shot out an explosive round and rushed Karra.

The pink-eyed girl couldn't dodge as a foot was slammed into the side of her face.

Karra got ready to recall but before she could Urikea slammed her foot onto Karra's head causing her to see stars.

She then picked up the younger girl by the throat and threw her up in the air. But right as Karra was coming down she snapped out of her stupor and recalled.

"The hell?!" Urikea cried as she saw Karra reappear exactly where she was 3 seconds ago and Karra kicked her in the stomach, causing Urikea to slide back before pistol whipping her in the face.

Urikea cried out in pain and glared at Karra "You bit-" before Urikea could finish her sentence Karra fired out a round that destroyed her right heel.

Urikea stumbled back off balance and glared at the younger girl. But she knew her aura was far too low to continue, so with what she had left she took off her sunglasses and revealed her glowing white eyes.

In that second her eyes sent out a glowing light that blinded Karra as she heard sounds of flames before something blasted away.

Karra rubbed her eyes as she looked for Urikea but didn't see her… however she did hear the sounds of someone hitting the trees in the distance.

Karra made it back to the village and saw her friends and rushed up to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?!" She asked as Ruby gave her a smile. "Glad to see you're ok. We only got one guy but the village is safe!" the silver-eyed girl said as Karra beamed back at her.

"Arron's being treated and Inferno here took a hard loss…" Ruby said as Karra got close to Inferno who pointedly ignored her.

"Aww did Inferno lose?" Karra asked in a baby voice as Inferno's hair set ablaze. "No I didn't! And I don't see you with a bad guy caught!" He cried as Karra laughed at his conflicting statement.

"Well the one I fought ran away when I destroyed her weapon so I couldn't do anything. She blinded me with glowing eyes." Karra explained as Inferno stretched.

"Sounds like a flash semblance. She used her eyes to create a bright light then wussed out." Inferno said as Karra laughed.

Before the trio could continue the chief walked towards them. "Thank you all for what you did. I'm sorry to have judged you so harshly." Alex said as he took a bow.

Ruby blushed and waved him off with a laugh. "It was nothing really!" She said as Karra turned to him. "We couldn't ignore you all in trouble." She said as inferno smirked and gave a thumbs up.

"As compensation Is there anything you'd like?" Alex asked as Ruby opened her mouth.

"No nothing we ar-" she was cut off by Inferno putting his hand over her mouth. "A map would be cool." He said as Karra got close to his ear.

"What happened to our old one?" Karra whispered as Inferno rubbed his neck. "I kinda… burned it?" he said as Karra facepalmed.

"Hey can't blame me! The only thing that doesn't burn is my clothes and weapons. They were made for that! A map isn't!" Inferno said as Alex laughed.

"Surprising but we figured out saviors would want something. A map will be given but I ask that you join us for a feast!" Alex said as Inferno's eyes lit up. "Yes please!" He said excitedly as the girls laughed.

 _A few hours later_

Karra, Inferno, and Ruby got ready to set out but before they could leave Alicia walked up to them.

"Hello. Are you planning to leave?" Alicia asked as the trio nodded. "Then please take Arron with you." She said with a bow as the group seemed surprised.

"I believe that he needs training and I want you all to help him." Alicia said as Karra smiled. "Of course the more merrier!" Karra chirped as Alicia sighed in relief.

Arron walked up to them shortly with a bag over his shoulder and bowed. "I hope I won't be a bother." He said as Inferno laughed.

"Of course not! There's too much estrogen on this team anyway!" Inferno laughed as he ignored the girl's glares from his joke as he turned to Karra.

"Where's the next town?" Inferno said as Karra opened up the map.

"Well it looks like there's a town nearby just behind the other mountains. Not the ones we were on by the way" Karra said as everyone nodded.

"Let's go then!" Inferno said as Karra laughed. "I hope they have a hotel or something. A nice bath would be nice as well." karra said as Ruby spoke up. "And you all need scrolls and I need a charger for mine." Ruby said, pulling out her dead scroll. She had forgotten her charger at her house and it was far too late to go back.

"Alright let us leave." Arron said the team set out.

 _With Urikea_

Urikea landed in a clearing and shook her head as she landed.

"Damn brat!" she cried as she rubbed her bottom. She was about to start walking when she felt something staring at her. She turned to see a giant Ursa looking down on her.

Urikia then went out to fire some rounds but realized her right heel had been broken. She mentally cursed the girl who had done this and went to shoot with her other weapon… only to find that her other heel broke from the fall.

Urikea looked up as the Ursa descended on her.

She couldn't even scream or take off her sunglasses before she was gone.

 **After eons and eons of hiatus… I HAVE RETURNED. Hope you all enjoyed this extremely long chapter. If you enjoyed it, be sure to R/R and have a good one! PEACE OUT**


End file.
